


You did not just do me?!

by Illidria



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Play, Consensual Sex, F/M, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Male Homosociality, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, NSFW-companions to "You did not just do that?!", One Shot Collection, Smut-prompts, Solar/Solairs/Sol aka Lust is Genderfluid in this one guys, anything that needs to be added?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illidria/pseuds/Illidria
Summary: A collection of smut-oneshots set in the universe of "You did not just do that?!"





	1. Nothing underneath - LivScar

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it best to put it as a one-shot collection for now, so bear with me please ;)

“You’re staring.”

Scar wanted to deny it, to prove his decency, his disinterest and desire to not push things. The virtue to not lie keeping him from it.

His next words having her look up from her mobile, Scar’s gaze still noted out of the corner of her eyes it seemed.

“The dress, it’s…”

Was at a loss for words for a moment, her eyes locked on his, with a look he could not read.

Olivier looked gorgeous today, their plans rather harmless, a walk out in the summer sun what they’d wanted to do, maybe drink a coffee somewhere. Had opted for a sundress, arms bare, a hint of cleavage showing, the fabric looking light and easy. The dress not tight, dark blue flowers on it, somehow underlining her good mood.

She was stunning to him, simple as that, though in the way the light caught on the fabric, the lines of it fell, he had a nagging suspicion.

“You’re n-not, um, w-wearing anything under that, are you..?”

At which Olivier moved her shoulders forward, a movement that had tipped him off about it all in the first place. The fabric seemingly hollowing out, standing away from her body for a moment. His blush deepening when seeing a pair of boobs from his vantage point, the glint of the piercings in his vision for no longer than a blink.

“Nope!”

Her eyes on her mobile again, though Scar thought that there was a sly grin playing along her lips.

With all the courage he could muster up, pants already uncomfortable again, he scooted closer in the seat, whispering in the crowded tram-carriage.

“It’s…its awfully bold to…to go without a…”

Made a motion with his hands that indicated what he meant, though an old lady in his line of sight frowned at him. Olivier giggling, mobile vanishing in the pockets of her skirt, her hand just like that trailing along his arm, winding around it, their fingers interlacing.

The sensation of her bare arm rubbing against his own bare arm sending shocks through him, the muscle shirt seeming like a bad idea now, even if his lose pants hid anything indecent.

“Without a bra you mean? Well, it’s the only way I can get you to look without shying away a second later.”

Was at least whispering too, people turning to them, Central City may being more tolerant than other places, yet still some gaping at the sight that was them.

“Also”, her breath hot against his ear, sending another shiver through him, “with nothing, I mean _nothing_.”

A feathery kiss to his earlobe underlining her words.

Scar wasn’t sure how they got out of the tram, because it took everything he had to not just die then and there, in this seat that had seen better days.

It wasn’t that he’d never seen a beautiful woman before or been confronted with sexuality. But the thought that Olivier was his girlfriend, that they’ve been working towards their, well his sexuality slowly, patiently, sometimes felt like too much to handle. She took it in stride of course, like always, walking with him through the park slowly, arm still looped through his.

And after a few minutes, Scar having calmed down again somewhat, reminding himself that he _wasn’t_ a teenage-boy still, he was sat down in the grass in a secluded corner of the park, behind a tree and well out of sight of others by her.

Their knees touching, the air warm, though not unpleasantly so. A mischievous grin on Olivier’s face when she started talking, reaching for his hand, fingers already so keen to interlace again.

“You’re taking peeks today Scar, how about another?”

Blonde hair falling over her shoulder, sailing over smooth skin like silk, eyes sparkling. And, as his breath was already catching in his throat again, only nodded. Instead of shoulders slumping forward, granting him a peek, hands at her neck and unhooking the little bit of silver he’d closed himself when Olivier had asked him to hours before.

Her boobs were glorious, simple as that. Full and supple, the curved barbells through her nipples making him blush again, at the same time drawing his eyes though. More than once had wondered if they hurt, how they felt and yet never having been brave enough to find out.

Eyes shying away of their own accord again.

“Scar, if I’m pushing you, moving too fast…”

Did not let her blame herself, pulled her close with his heart urging him too, one hand on her waist and the other cupping the right side of her face.

Kissed her like there was no tomorrow, with all the skill he’d acquired in the past few months. And by the way she pressed herself into him, kissed him back, Scar felt that he was doing it right. Moved his hands slowly, caressing her jaw and moving his other hand up and down her waist, breath catching again and again and his eyes pressed tightly shut.

Moved further up, first almost starting when his hand came into contact with bare skin.

Something like electricity running through him with the sensation, even though Scar thought her skin to be too smooth to create any friction. Only circled his fingers at first, felt her leaning into that, before he with a bout of bravery decided that both hands were better than one. Now both hands resting against the skin exposed by her undone dress.

His fingers moving upwards, reaching the underside of her breasts, heat rushing to his cheeks and a breath escaping her between their sloppy kisses. Got familiar with the supple skin, moving slowly, still so unsure, so timid.

Yet, her skin was so soft, the little sounds coming from her so sweet and as such he dared to move further up, fingers dancing in circles larger. One of her hands cupping his face, her other sliding down his back, managing to grab as much of his behind as possible, sitting on it as he was.

Their kiss breaking, a moan escaping her, when his fingers made contact with metal.

“Did I hurt you?”

Was worried already, hands still, while her face was buried in the crock of his neck. Voice firm, breathy.

“Hell no!”

Olivier kissing him again, with even more vigour, the hand that had cupped his face moving to his chest, pushing him firmly against the tree-trunk.

Scar deciding to not be idle than, moved his fingers, revelling in her shivers, her sounds and how she desperately tried to keep them at a minimum. Moved, with a bout of bravery, one of his hands further south then, to the thigh exposed by her dress. Caressed the skin there, felt her smile into their kiss. Slowly sliding his hand under her skirt, further towards her behind, the cloth that usually stopped him dead in his tracks not coming.

Instead only more soft skin he found, squeezing the firm flesh tentatively, his lip bitten in return. Wandered further, explored, only stopping again when met with a certain wetness. He froze.

Her hands returning to his face, cupping it, a soft kiss pecked onto his lips.

“Are you alright Scar?”

Was he? He wasn’t sure. Yet, he’d touched her, where he’d been never able to before to boot. Was aroused by that, no point denying it, as she was basically sitting on top of the proof. As such, he caught his heart that had lurched into his throat, leaning his forehead against hers.

“More than alright. This, _you_ , are amazing!”

And after another kiss, long and drawn out and passionate, her lips moving against his and this time his tongue begging for entry, he got ready to explore further, the quiet of the park, the sun shining through the leaves, her, absolutely mesmerizing him.

A call sounding, the sound of a dog running through the bushes nearby and steps on gravel.

With quick movements, Olivier slid down to sit next to him, his own hands of their own accord gathering the top of her dress and closing it at her neck again, her own hands meanwhile rearranging and covering herself up. Yet, her body still moulded into his, his own arm over her shoulders still too, a couple of people walking buy, calling a dog and only glancing over them.

When they passed, Olivier laughed, while a blush crept over his cheeks.

“That was close!”

She leaned her head into his chest, laughter and following words muffled.

“Just when you were getting so brave and bold!”

And, though Scar himself wasn’t really sure where that came from, he moved his hands from her shoulders to her behind at that, giving it a pinch that had her yelp and look at him, eyes full of a humorous and irritated twinkle.

“Hey, what was that for?!”

Pressed a kiss to her lips before speaking, just because he could.

“Just a reminder for what is to come when we get home.”

Scar thinking that he did not sound like himself saying that, voice so deep and haughty, but there was a flush spreading over Olivier’s cheeks as he said these words. A smile too, accompanied by her getting up, smoothing out her dress and offering him a helping hand.

He looked at her puzzled.

“Where are we going?”

Her voice was decisive.

“Home!”


	2. A shift in posture - Sol/Solar/Solaris x Buccaneer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, rambly and stuff, but something I really wanted to do. Hope you like it :)

Buccaneer wondered if he’d worried an inappropriate amount.

Not that he’d gone into all of this a virgin, no, could at least claim a near handful of silent encounters. Hadn’t been able to speak, but to nod and smile, taking the things that had happened in stride. But now was a different beast, his partner for once someone he could talk to.

Laugh with, speak honestly with, moan with.

Something they’d done, touches they’d shared and cherished. Knew that his loves’ choice to kiss him and hold him, to initiate through his shyness, was made when they’d been Solaris. To make it easier on him maybe? To help him transition into the sexual side of their relationship, something he was open to, though a heap of questions bounded through his mind?

Yet, there was one thing Buccaneer felt very unsure how to handle:

When his partner, his beloved Solaris, had gotten up from the bed to go to the en-suite Buccaneer had noted a shift. In her posture, in the way he held herself. The attitude radiating from him. And just like that he’d known that they were Sol now. Had fluidly changed to male presenting, body not changing but Buccaneer still aware.

Heard the water from the basin stop running, knew that Sol was towelling his hands right now, to be back at any moment. How was he supposed to behave? Physical aspects did not change after all, everything would be different, the terminology…

The sound of the door was loud.

“Missed me?”

Sol standing there, bare and beautiful, all worry vanishing from Buccaneers mind.

Sure, the body of Sol was suspiciously close to the body Solaris had, but as they shared one this was to be expected. And the only thing he did not want to see was how tense his love suddenly seemed to be, probably worried about his reaction. Shoulders drawn up high, face open with long black hair pulled into a ponytail, all traces of make-up from the afternoon gone. Lips thin and pressed tightly together, fingers fidgeting in soundless snapping.

“Every second you were gone.”

Threw back the covers, revealing himself, how hard he’d gotten for Sol. Buccaneer feeling a blush creep over his cheeks of course, though there was one on his partners face too.

“You don’t…”

Rushed right into Sol’s stammering, voice even, honest.

“Not at all. Though if anything makes you uncomfortable, whatever it is, please tell me.”

His lovers warm skin pressed against his own, a kiss to his lips, deep and hard, Buccaneer felt like he’d start to float any second. This was all he needed, all he wanted. For his love to be happy and nothing else. Their noses touching when Sol spoke next, a hand possessively resting on _him_.

“You’re a _gift_ William Buccaneer, just so you know!”

Kissed Sol then, initiated, something that was usually hard, but easy with _him_. Was ready to push down, to press his lover into the mattress and just show him what kind of gifts he had to offer, when with a smooth movement he was flipped. On his stomach Buccaneer found himself to be much less nimble.

Sol’s voice devious.

“I’d prefer, for now, if you couldn’t see me as much. Also, you’ll find that Sol is much more,” a small pause made by Sol, a hand landing on his ass and pinching hard, “ _forceful_ than Solaris is. Or Solar for that matter.”

Voice turning soft for a small moment though, not without bite, but Sol’s breath suddenly so close to his ear, his body pressing against his back, making Buccaneer shiver in anticipation.

“If you are _ever_ uncomfortable,” tapped his hand on the pillow next to his head, so that he could see, “then just tap out. _Whatever_ it is, okay? I’ll stop immediately.”

No movement, no hitching breath, nothing, until Buccaneer gave his approval.

“Go ahead. I will, and I trust you.”

Hands sliding down his back the first thing he felt then.

Knuckles pressing into his spine, shoulder blades palmed and pushed about, almost inviting him to flex. Hard when laying face down on a mattress, but seemingly still possible enough to get a sound of admiration out of his love.

“ _Hot_!”

A hand on his ass, pinching and forcing a welp out of him. Sol’s voice full of a devilish smile Buccaneer was unable to see but heard clearly.

“Tell me, have you ever tried out anal?”

Hands brushing over his backside again, with enough force to bruise, though he could only lowly moan. His cock pressed into the mattress beneath him, brushing along the covers with the movement.

It was hard to for Buccaneer to even find his voice.

“I… yes. Though I only experimented myself, fooled around a bit…”

“And would you feel up to me fooling around a bit with you now? Pleasures you’ve never known?”

The thought alone made him moan.

“Yes!”

Immediately Buccaneer felt a hand on his hip, guiding him upwards.

This was exciting, exhilarating even. His ass raised up in the air, his cock swinging freely above the mattress and not touching anything. Felt Sol’s hands on him, caressing along a calf, before dancing alongside the insides of his thighs. When just a fingers-width from his member, Sol’s hand retreated to his behind again.

“I need some things.”

The mattress next to Buccaneer dipping, the sound of drawers being opened reaching his ears. Heard a few things clank, the pull of fabric on wood, happy that after their date he’d voted for his partners flat, not the apartment. Glad at the same time too, for his strict regimen when preparing for a date.

Drawer shoved shut, there were hands on his ass again. Parting with a careful movement. There was a tad of disbelief in Sol’s voice.

“You shave your ass?”

He felt even more heat colour his cheeks, though decided to defend himself. Voice muffled by the pillow he pressed his face into.

“I look like a damn bear if I don’t!”

Another pinch, though also the sound of a clasp being opened.

“I think you’re damn hot either way, though honestly? I dig the feral-bear look!”

 _Fuck,_ he’d never shave again.

Felt the mattress dip once more, anticipation coiling in his gut.

“This is gonna be cold for a second.”

Flinched still, though the feeling of the glob of lube sliding over sensitive skin soon felt not as strange anymore. Sol’s hand though was, albeit not unexpected, sending a jolt through him. First a single finger softly spreading the lube around, forcing Buccaneer to twitch. He knew one could feel good from there, but to feel just that good from getting some lube spread? He felt ridiculous.

A bit less so, when Sol pressed his finger in slowly, eliciting a moan.

“You like that, huh big guy?”

Pressed deeper, further, soon another finger probing carefully at his hole. Was shivering meanwhile, moved his head around a little and could partly see underneath himself.

Sol’s legs between his, strong and lean, his own legs, trembling slightly. His cock dangling between his legs, hard and dark and weeping pre. Eyes closing of their own accord, when Sol’s second finger slipped in.

“You’re a natural.”

Words not a coo, still uttered with some bite, though there was satisfaction to be heard. Fingers slowly moving, carefully, testing clearly how far Buccaneer had dared to push himself before. Pressing deeper at times, feeling around, until hitting what he himself had never found.

Could keep himself from just coming then and there barely, clenching his eyes shut.

“Like it, huh? Weeping for me so much, barely able to keep your voice in…”

Another push against his prostate, pulling sounds from him Buccaneer wasn’t aware he could make.

“How about I make your cock cry even harder?”

Nodded into the pillow, could think of little more than amplifying this pleasure. Sol was doing that to him, had fun quite clearly, judging by his voice. Withdrew his fingers just now, torturously slow.

Words a challenge.

“Think you can take something bigger?”

Heard straps being pulled tighter, the mattress beneath his knees wobbling a little. Heard the bottle of lube being opened again, ready for the glob that landed on his ass, though knew that more was used and spread. Would’ve wiggled his ass in anticipation, though was too eager to do so, ready to please. Instead nodded again.

A hand landed on his ass-cheek with a sharp sting. He moaned.

“Tell me what you want!”

Sol strict, the tip of something felt against his thigh, another moan escaping him.

There was no room for him to think clearly, to articulate how much he wanted this. Sol’s voice sharp though, a hand on his ass now, running in soothing circles. A touch of hesitation in his lover’s voice.

“For the last time, tell me what you want.”

No point denying it, wanting to feel Sol again, to ride on the waves of pleasure more, Buccaneer almost shouted.

“Fuck me!”

Pressure against his hole then, slow and steady.

Tried to relax at that, to just let it happen, knowing that it would feel incredible. Felt Sol’s member slip deeper, bigger than two fingers, though not incredibly so. But longer, harder, still for some time when finally fully sheathed. The heat of Sol’s hips against his ass and thighs, forcing another moan from him.

“Good?”

In a tortuous motion the cock pulled from his body, only to slam back in. Speech eluded him, only groans and moans escaping.

A rhythm build up by Sol, steady and easy, almost lazy. The slight burn Buccaneer had felt vanishing with each thrust, though the sensation soon not enough for him. Wanted more, angled his hips a little, starting to sway.

“Moving your hips already? You want more?”

Hips plunging forward sharply, flesh smacking against flesh. He moaned yet again.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Pace picked up immediately, the lone hand on his ass exchanged by Sol grabbing his hips, now plunging into his body in earnest. The sound of their bodies meeting loud in the otherwise silent room, Buccaneers breathing turning to pants.

Sol angling his hips again, hitting his sweet spot, making him shout almost.

Did so again and again, harder each time, Buccaneer knowing that he was backing up each thrust, not able to comprehend just how good he felt.

And why the peak stayed elusive.

“It’s hard without being directly stimulated the first few times,” Sol’s hand reaching for his member, while Buccaneer could only whimper, fistfuls of pillow in his hands, “but we’ll get there, I promise.”

The words, the hand pumping his oversensitive and weeping cock just what he needed, white-hot spots exploding behind his tightly shut eyelids as his orgasm rushed through him.

Was deeper, stronger, longer, he couldn’t describe it fully. Only felt the heat pulsing in his body, felt himself spurt and the steady pushes of Sol’s cock, the hand slowly pumping him prolonging every second to feel like an eternity.

Only when Buccaneer felt close to fainting, swaying in his position, Sol slowly stopped his movements. Cock let go, member slipping from his body with a soft, wet sound. Hands guiding him to lay down.

Heard straps being undone, felt a dip in the mattress for the utmost time, heard bare feet pad along the wooden floor. Water running into the wash-basin, the sound cut short irregularly. Sol’s hand on his hip, a wet cloth softly touching the skin of his ass and between his legs.

Thrown with precision back into the bath, if the sound of wet cloth smacking against tiles was any indication.

Sol’s body warm at his back, the blanket pulled over them both. The arm sneaking underneath his head and the other winding around his chest.

Slowly Buccaneer felt able to open his eyes again.

“Too much?”

Knew that his love did not only mean the sex, the new experiences, but himself also. The new angle presented to him, the new kinds of fun, the ways in which they had to learn to be with the other. The acceptance and explanations that would undoubtedly be a part of being them.

The answer coming easily to Buccaneer though, interlacing his fingers with Sol’s.

“Perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoot me your thoughts guys, this one was hard :/


	3. Beneath my own skin - Liv/Scar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kind of a direct followoup to chapter one!  
> Happy reading.

“You didn’t do it, am I right?”

Olivier had grabbed his wrists, had pushed them above his head, an easy feat with him lying down and her on top of him. Scar had been ready to explode from the sheer desire coursing through him at the sight, Olivier’s dress half-opened and lopsidedly on her frame, hair a curly curtain around their faces. Her full lips a smirk, eyes dark and assuring.

Voice strict though, breath hot against his neck.

“Be honest!”

Scar felt his throat constrain, was ready to blush again and didn’t. He’d dared so much today already, he could dare to tell the truth. Watched her watching him, the redness that flushed her cheeks at his words.

“I couldn’t! I tried to, did as you told me. Put on some music, made sure I was alone… I imagined you, the way you move when we touch, the _sounds_ you make. I was so close, was ready to let go, but…”

Her gaze inquiring, though Scar saw what his praise, his clear attraction did to her.

“Akeem came home and called out for me.”

Scar would have expected her to huff, or to tell him to do better. Yet her giggles were just as endearing, the way all tension left her. Tried to hide her face in the crook of his neck, to stifle her laughter. And suddenly seeing the humour in the situation himself, though still slightly mortified, he could only laugh with her.

When Olivier regained some of her breath, she pushed herself up on her elbows and looked him in the eyes.

“You couldn’t try it again afterwards?”

“Too jumpy. Somebody slammed the door three stories beneath and I’d be unable to go on.”

Olivier sitting up on her haunches at that, head cocked to the side.

“And in the tub, with the door locked and air warm?”

A memory taking over, of Olivier sitting in a tub in another bathroom, cheekily flashing her boobs at him. It seemingly showed on his face.

“So that’s a no too, huh?”

Her wide grin holding when she got up, clicking her tongue and reaching for her neck.

“I guess there’s no other way to loosen you up then.”

In one swift movement the little hock at the neck of her dress undone for the second time today, though Scar got not only treated to a good look at her boobs. Instead Olivier let the whole dress slide down, left it to pool around her feet on it’s own, shimmering in the sunlight streaming in through the one open window.

Noises from the outside making it close to impossible to hear her steps on the hardwood floor, or the lock of the door being turned and clicking in place. Only when she grabbed her mobile, music starting to blare from the speakers not a moment later, all other sounds were drowned out. Scar feeling unable to look away, transfixed by the beauty that was her.

Stood there, looking at him, hands on her hips.

Scar had seen her bare before, mostly at least. Had seen her boobs just hours ago, full and supple, her toned arms and calves no secret to him either. They went to the same gym after all. But the expanse of her stomach he was now treated too, looking soft and yet knowing that she was fit, that muscles would coil if just roused by the right movement. Her thighs, toned and strong and making her hips seem to flair ever so much wider. Eyes drawn by the little patch of curls too, thighs hiding from view what was underneath it.

His gaze shot up to latch onto hers, a hint of uncertainty to be seen, mirrored by him.

“What are you going to do?”

Olivier threw cushions against the headboard, pushed the bunched up blanket the other way. Settling her back against their pillows slowly, carefully, while Scar tried to not think about how tight his pants felt and that his mind was reeling with excitement only.

“I’m going to masturbate. And you’re going to watch.”

Looked on with what he guessed was a dumbfounded expression when she leaned back into the cushions, an ever so slight blush on her cheeks. Legs closed, almost placed like a mermaid’s tail on the blankets, though every inch of skin transfixed him.

The light scar he spotted beneath her left knee, looking like an arch. A bit of irritated skin at her waist, reddish and angry-looking. Maybe the dress had chafed her there? And there was a mole right were shoulder and torso met on the right side of her body. How had he never noticed that? Caught her eyes when looking further upwards for little perfections he’d missed before.

Her voice soft when she spoke, full of something Scar finally recognised as uncertainty.

“You do realize you’ve not looked away once, right?”

Scar did not need to think about an answer, the truth just tumbling out like that.

“How could I? You’re the most beautiful being on this planet, inside and out.”

Olivier’s slight flush turning to a full-blown blush, spreading along her neck and even reaching her chest. Scar tried to spot her ears though, hidden well by copious amounts of hair. She noticed.

“Stop that! The ears thing is not true!”

Laughed when she clasped her hands over her ears, smiled and revelled in the feeling of ease coursing through him. Olivier was beautiful, kind, gorgeous to him. How had he ever been able to look away? And now, laughing and blushing and bare she was all of that and more, so brave to show herself to him like that, to make it easier for him. Scar felt himself lean back against the other side of the bed, settling himself in.

Hands unclasped from her head, long hair finger-brushed out of the way and revealing burning red ears, though Olivier’s voice now had an edge to it, a hint of teasing.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?”

His questioning grunt answered with a smirk by her and words setting his nerves alight yet again.

“This is to help you get in touch with yourself. So clothes off!”

Heat rushing through him, though Scar found his voice much easier than before.

“I thought I was to watch? And would,” paused for a second, gesturing, getting another smirk out of her, “…if I felt like doing it?”

Olivier clicking her tongue once more.

“Maybe I want to see your beautiful body to help me along?”

An argument he couldn’t counter, the intense and new feeling of being wanted flowing through him, telling him to get up. The muscle-shirt removed easily enough, flying through the room and landing on one of Olivier’s vacated easels. The sound she made appreciative and sending another surge of want through him. Hesitation only blooming when he hooked his hands into the waistband of his pants.

Nobody had seen him fully naked in years, if one did not count medical personal during treatment when Akeem and he had been on the run from war. No woman had ever seen him bare since, no woman should ever see him bare, if things were still like they’d been a year ago. Olivier sitting on the bed still, waiting, though he felt that she wasn’t pushing things, would be okay with him opting out.

Scar did not want to though.

In one go pushed down pants and boxers, stepping out of them and then standing up tall. Not trying to think about the scars that littered his body, nor about the hair abundant on his legs and chest, the trail leading from belly-button to his crotch. He’d still shaved regularly when training as a monk-to-be-priest, had never let his hair grow since it grew at all. But when Olivier began her work on the temple’s walls, when he’d taken his vow to grow out his hair, he’d let that old duty slide.

Tried not to think about that, nor about his erection, pressing up and hurting on and off today since he’d walked out of the apartment with Olivier. Instead looked at her, ready for any reaction she would show.

Though the way she bit her lip, was looking him up and down a hand on her breast, nearly defeated him. The more commanding edge to her voice taking it even further.

“Get comfortable on the bed. Now!”

Did as he was told, used the discarded blanket, a leftover pillow, and leaned against those. Tried not to feel self-conscious, bare and fumbling around. Instead got as comfortable as he could, facing her, no part of him touching hers.

And watched, when Olivier without further ado spread her legs.

Let her hands wander over her thighs, her hips, following the dip of her waist. Scar under the impression that she sank deeper into her mountain of pillows, leaning back and eyes falling closed just a little. Her gaze heavy-lidded when on him, the lines of his body gazed at with deep intent. Her hands wandering further up meanwhile, cupping her breasts and squeezing. Thumb and index finger working together in pulling on a pierced nipple, much more forceful than he’d have ever dared to.

The sound she made something between a mewl and a moan.

Settled his gaze on her hands, so expertly pulling on her own body. Kneading the flesh of her boobs, pulling on her nipples or just scratching over them. Scar for the first time noticing that the piercings weren’t just metal, but the kind that glimmered in all the colours of the rainbow, that her back arched a little each time she only touched them.

Learned her sounds, a thrill going through his body at each and every one.

One of Olivier’s hands wandering further down slowly, the other still busy with eliciting small moan-like sounds of pleasure. Scar watching transfixed when she spread her legs further, fingers dancing over her toned stomach, course clear and steady. Her blonde curls enticing him, glistening a little already, though what really drew his eye was the little glint of rainbow-glittery metal.

Was taken by her beauty once more, the fine blonde hair, the skin that looked as smooth as silk. Her slit, slightly parted, labia minora sticking out a bit, pink and glistening. Understanding that he was a part of the reason for it almost took his breath away. When her fingers parted and revealed to him what was hidden before, the glint of metal showing its full extent, he felt heat rush through him again, sticking this time.

Fell more heavily against the lone pillow at his back, could not keep his own hand from grabbing the base of his throbbing erection.

Olivier had told him about the piercing when they’d entered this relationship, the barbells through her nipples having needed no introduction. Yet Scar had never seen such a piercing before, was surprised at how delicate it looked, the metal ring piercing her clitoris, drawing his eye. Was surprised at how beautiful it seemed, how rousing too.

The first stroke of his hand eliciting a moan of his own, from deep inside of his chest.

Was aware of her eyes on him, her fingers dipping into the folds of her flesh, searching, pulling and pinching. Scar not taking his eyes from it, while also trying to keep up a steady rhythm for himself. Taken with the feelings coursing through him, the sheer pleasure he was feeling. _Never_ before had it been like this.

Watched when Olivier’s second hand left her boobs, wandered further down too and rubbed first, rough circles that made the little piece of jewellery glitter. How lanky fingers dipped and carefully prodded at the parting flesh. It seemed to him like it had a life of its own, parting more like a flower in the sun with each of her ministrations. Moaned and stroked himself harder when two of her fingers vanished inside of her, Olivier’s back arching and a deep moan escaping her.

Took note of how her other hand circled on the skin above her clit, only rarely touching it directly. How she tugged at the ring at times, softly, though her moan bordered on a scream if she did. Saw how she changed the angle of her hand, fingers plunging deeper.

How her toes curled, and her eyes closed more, how she seemed to vanish in the pillows, gripped by the throws of pure lust.

Pumped himself harder, had no eyes for his own body, only wanted to see her pleasure, her beauty. Did not want to miss even one second of this unknown world she was showing him. Felt her legs brush against his, moving of their own accord, clearly not obeying her commands anymore. Almost flinched when her eyes landed on him again, head having fallen to one side, eyes dark, mouth opened by her steady moans.

Olivier staring at him, his movements, his eyes, like he was the sole reason for these moans that were escalating to small screams.

Scar looking through the spots in his vision when her back arched so much more than before then, her toes curling, and legs drawn close to her body. When the hand at her clit stopped rubbing and instead dug itself into the flesh of her thighs. The fingers inside of her clearly curling too, spams overtaking her form, sweat glistening on her body. Her lust-clouded and barely open eyes on him, colour flushing her features, muscles relaxing of their own accord.

The sight of her height was enough to push him over the edge he’d been tethering for so long.

Could barely keep his own eyes open, focused them on hers. Let his body ride the waves of his own orgasm, revelling in the warmth that spread through his body, the deep-seated feeling of satisfaction. Shivered, pulled on his member some more, the overstimulation _that_ caused sending little shocks through him.

Let go then, let himself fall back, trying to regain his breath.

He could feel the gust of wind that came in from the window, how it danced over his body and forced gooseflesh to form on his arms. Had he sweated this much? And had he been loud? He didn’t know, he’d paid his own sounds no mind at all, so transfixed by Olivier’s wonderful display of pleasure.

Wanted her then, close to him.

Opened his eyes to find her, taken yet again by the sight of her, smiling at him, eyes wide open and so deeply blue. Heaved himself up, if only as much as he needed to come to rest next to her. Flopped down, vanishing almost in her mountain of pillows, though scooted closer, without a second thought pulling her to him by the waist.

Got them together as close as he could, encircled her naked body, hands making sure that her skin felt as silky as it looked. Her face burrowing in his neck, her breath hot against him. Scar feeling heavy, content, in a way that he hardly knew one could.

Olivier’s voice as heavy as he felt, her body still settling, one hand in his hair and the other searching for its place.

“Did you feel good too?”

Scar’s answer coming with a breath, a smile she’d not see, but surely hear.

“Incredible!”

Her hand moving upwards from his hip, up his chest and seemingly not disturbed by his silvery hair. Rather seemed to be playing with it, pale fingers following its path, until dipping into something he’s not yet put any thought into.

“You want to get that off your skin before it dries.”

His brain unwilling to think, to remember stuff he knew. Instead deciding on the most simple route.

“Why?”

Scar feeling her fingers spread the cum he’d spilled on himself, though not caring at the moment if he were supposed to feel embarrassed by that or not. Instead turned his head, kissed her on the forehead first, before she reared her head and got herself a kiss on the lips too.

Settled back against him then, breathed deeply, as close to dozing off as he was. Though she did not forget to answer his question.

“You’ll find out when we wake up.”

For such an ominous answer she giggled an awful lot against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd be happy if you left me a comment, kudos or maybe shoot me a message on my tumblr <3


	4. "Let me take care of you tonight" - LivScar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> have this little new chapter that I wrote during breaks and car-rides (not as the driver ;)). Everything is very hectic atm, so I hope you like this little something until I have the time to update my ongoing fics.
> 
> Have fun :D

"So no work today?"

Felt herself being pulled closer by the arm around her shoulders, the shiver trying to force itself onto her skin after a cold breeze scared away by the warmth provided.

"No, Naeem asked me to take the day-shift instead next week. He's one man short."

"That fits with your classes?"

Scar had just started college, was still getting used to all that came with it. Was doing well, weirded out by some of the stuff he was taught, as he declared it common sense. Still did all the work required diligently though, scoring high on all the quizzes he'd already taken and getting straight As for all the essays he'd turned in. His Professors were raving.

He not as much, being one of the few older than twenty in these orientation classes, already over how loud his classmates were.

"Pretty well, yes. I took the early classes but coming from work and then directly going to class is pretty taxing."

Pulled her impossibly closer, which prompted her to snake her own arm around his waist. Felt him evade her touch slightly when resting her hand against his side, dancing her fingers around this very ticklish spot of his with a smile, expecting his wiggling.

"Don't be mean!"

"Then don't make it so easy for me!"

Scar laughed, faux-trying to wiggle out of her one-armed embrace once more, though at the same time clearly not even thinking about taking his own arm from her shoulder.

"So, me being mean aside, you think working after class is easier?"

She would not admit that the way he sighed was cute, but damn it was.

"I hope so, or rather that I'll simply remember more from class this way."

"Like you're not the best student at the college since its founding..."

Was pushed slightly, giggled, walking a bit further when Scar stopped at that. His arm sliding from her shoulder, but taking her hand instead. Olivier turned towards him, an eyebrow raised, their arms both long and yet connected.

"What?"

"I'd have more time with you."

Smiled, this rare smile she'd yet only seen two times before. It was warm, kind, there were teeth and skin creasing a bit and _everything_.

It turned her knees to mush and had her stomach knot. Forced her cheeks to redden.

"You've grown to be a right sob!"

Her voice missing its bite, though he just smiled more, closer to her again, arm over her shoulder and hers around his waist. Walking again, back to the apartment.

"What can I say, you have that effect on me."

"Sob! Really, what is it with you guys turning into sobs?!"

Someone whistled in the semi-dark streets of Central’s streets, though Olivier paid it no mind. Instead watched Scar while he answered, irony so subtly shining through.

"It's because of your softness, you know? My protection-instincts just turns on then. Like with a baby duck."

"A _duck_?!"

"Yes?"

" _Why_ a duck?!"

Scar shrugging at that, which shook her whole body just as much as her laughter did. Turning to her, voice deadpan.

" _Because_ ducks are cute."

A kiss pressed to her nose before she could answer to that, instead thrown into another fit of low giggles, not letting themselves be supressed by her.

"You know, I would've expected to be called a duck from Miles, but not from you!"

A puzzled look was directed at her.

"You _don't_ know yet that he has a thing for ducks? It's almost fetishy I tell you! Never go to Central City Park with him, there's no way to get him past the ponds."

An incredulous look Scar directed at her, then laughter came forth, the unbelieving kind.

" _Ducks_?! Does my brother know?"

Olivier simply could not supress the sing-song-tone her voice took on.

" _Duck-hoodie_." Paused for a moment, seeing that her partner understood the implications, turning several shades of red while also looking very disgusted. She knew she looked the same whenever she thought about _her_ brothers in a sexual context. "Though jokes aside, I think Miles only sees ducks as _really_ really cute. And Akeem humours him."

Pressed a kiss to Scar's cheek while walking, nearly toppling over with trying to reach. Her love did de-redden a bit at this, the look of bewilderment slowly leaving his face.

"So, and maybe that's just the desire to forget this duck-thing speaking, but how did you like the show?"

They'd watched a drag show at Christmas' Bar, a Queen from North City having come down. Olivier had followed her on social media for a while, the insult-comedy having caught her attention pretty well. Scar had surprised her with the tickets, as she'd seen too late that there was going to be a show in central, sold out already at that point. It had been a perfect surprise.

"It was hilarious, I think I learned a few new swear-words. And the heels? I couldn't walk in that for so long, let alone dance."

Scar raised a brow.

"Oh come on, if you put your mind to it you could!"

"Ok, I paraphrase: I don't _want_ to walk in such heels for so long!"

Tickled his waist with her hand a little, earning a soft bump to her own side. Softened her voice just a tad when she spoke next, wanting him to know that she took his opinion serious.

"How did you like it?"

"It was very funny. I know now where you got some of your jokes from. Much more political then I would've thought too."

The Queen had not held back about her contempt for the government, nor about what she thought of the policies passed over the past few years. Had Olivier not known that the Madame had great connections she'd have feared for the bar to be raided by the Military Police.

"Have you ever seen such a show before?"

Looked at him, watched as he mused before answering, nibbling at his lip with white teeth.

"I think for a long time in West City, as it was basically a flat that just too many people lived in, Akeem and I maybe lived together with someone who did such shows? I'm not sure of course, and the man never wore make-up or wigs or dresses, but the way of speaking and the kind of jokes were somewhat similar, you know?"

Olivier cocked her head to the side at that, looking into Scar's eyes.

"So you basically lived together with a drag queen out of drag for a while and none of the snark rubbed off on you?"

Rounding the next and last corner on their way home she found herself pressed against the wall of their building suddenly, Scar's lips close to her ear.

"I could show you a sorry excuse for a man, but than I’d have to pull of my wig!”

Felt a kiss being pressed to her earlobe after, a smile coming to her face that had to be something between disbelieve and awe.

"That was weirdly _hot_ , you know?"

"Can I borrow your make-up then?"

Scar winking, then letting himself be pulled with her. With a grin the door of the apartment complex reached, only a few steps away.

"If you're a good boy?"

With pleasure watched him flush a deep red at her own wink, following her though, not shying away when she pressed a kiss to his lips before starting to climb up the staircase. Nor did he protest when she kissed him after each flight of stairs, after the fifth both leaning against the wall out of breath properly, yet Olivier unable to stop her assault on his lips. Took pleasure in the fact that Scar answered in kind, was kissing her deeply.

"What are we doing?"

She grinned at him, their noses touching when she joked.

"If you still have to ask, we have to do it more often. Until it sticks."

Winked, the knots in her stomach back again while Scar now kissed her with fervour, before breaking free for air again.

"Will we be alone enough for you to make sure your lessons do?"

Laughter now coming from the back of her throat, dark in tone. Her brother liked to call it cackling.

"Buccaneer and Solaris are at her place, Miles and Akeem in North City for some birthday party. We've got the flat all to ourselves."

Olivier grinned and bit her lip at the way Scar's face split into a wide smile at that.

* * *

He'd only felt it thrice and yet it was the most intoxicating feeling in the world.

Olivier's hand so soft when it slid beneath his pants, following the path of a scar he'd never thought of as worthy enough to be caressed. But still she did, so very lightly at first, constantly making sure that she was not hurting him, not making him uncomfortable. This consideration alone had been enough for him to let go of much of his fears. And now, still soft but not _as_ much as before, she was working through his pubes, pulling at single coarse curls and skirting his need.

Not that his own hands were idle, Olivier's top and bra already in one corner of the room, skirt having ridden up above her ass. The black fabric was hugging her waist, making him silently pray for the hot weather to not let up any time soon. Was sliding his hands along said waist, her nipples already puffy after everything he'd done, the taste of metal and flesh mixing one he was slowly getting addicted to. Had decided to give it a break though, to not cross the line to uncomfortable for her, instead pulling down the black fabric slowly, wanting it gone.

"How long are you hard now?"

Olivier kissed his jaw, teeth grazing his skin, fingers dancing along his length.

He was comfortable with her touch right after he first felt it but had gotten more comfortable himself too. Was keen to be touched by her, repositioned himself a little on the living room couch, still not sure how they'd even made it up there after he'd gotten close to pulling the shirt over her head on the staircase. Moaned now before answering, the thought alone of Olivier jacking him off once more, or blowing him again, pushing him close to the edge.

"Since you dropped that penny!"

Her giggle was endearing, held his eyes open that threatened to flutter shut.

"You love it when I don't wear panties, don't you?"

The picture of her bending down to get that coin at the forefront of his mind again, having him renew his efforts to get her out of that skirt. Pulled and prodded until she humoured him, taking her hand out of his pants. It was the only downside to it all when she stood up, hooking her thumbs beneath the waistband of the skirt, pushing it down. A bare foot throwing the garment away, Liv putting her hands on her hips and striking a small pose.

Gorgeous and bare, her face split by a smile and her blonde mane hanging loosely around her face. Her breasts still so full, so supple, nipple puffy after his merciless teasing and the barbells glinting in the dim light of the room. Her legs toned, strong, all the visits to the gym showing. And the patch of curls one could see, neatly trimmed and, with a lot of swearing he knew, brought into the shape of a heart.

"Yeah, I do."

Put his hands to her hips, pulled her closer, looked up. And he saw that she was holding herself back again, the lust so unbridled in her eyes and yet that Olivier was pushing her desire down, her own want, never wanting to push him. Finished with that he pressed a kiss to her belly, the skin soft, smelling of sweat and coffee and _her_ so much. Kissed once more, eyes fixed on hers, right above the heart between her legs.

He barely recognised his own voice.

"Let me take care of you tonight."

It wasn't a question, but a request. Watched as she cocked her head to the side, looking into his eyes inquiringly. Hair sailing over her body, like silk rippling when met by an obstacle, may it be her breasts or her shoulder. A strand getting stuck on the barbell through her left nipple, which he without hesitation moved to free.

" _Whatever_ you want."

Her words sent a shiver through him, goosebumps rising along his arms. His second hand returning to her hip he guided her, reclining against the couch. Guided her to sit with her back to his chest, the "Suns out - Guns out"-shirt he'd worn the first thing she'd pulled from his body, not even in the flat. Ironic, as she'd been the one to wrestle it _on_ him in the first place.

Involuntarily sighed contently when her back pressed to his chest, her ass against his crotch. Felt her lean back, press further into him, the tips of her hair tickling his skin. When she let her head fall back against his shoulder, he could kiss her once more, deeply. Masked with that his hands that started to wander, following her curves.

Of course he could never fool her.

"You are bold today."

Kissed her jugular in response, her hands following his arms, squeezing at muscles he knew she adored. Had told him as much after all.

"I like to believe that I'm as a whole bold today."

They both laughed a bit at that, though neither stopped their ministrations.

Scar musing how he'd been able to hold back for so long, letting his hands slide over Liv's breast once more, careful to get caught on her pierced nipples for a moment. Slid them further down, over a stomach looking and feeling soft, but with a six-pack hidden underneath, Olivier's muscles strong coils. Felt around her thighs a bit, never having dared to go further yet and at the same time simply breathing out and sliding his hands down.

Her pubes tickling the palm of them he felt forwards, trying to keep his touches featherlight. Olivier had taken care of him more than once now, had shown him how she took care of herself too. And always had his bravery given out, fingers itching or not. But now he could barely hold back, was curious, aroused, and by the way Olivier's back tensed for a second when he moved lower, she was all of that too.

"Did that hurt?"

His thumb brushing over her folds a few times, Liv's breathing laboured, he'd dared to run it over the hard pearl that had to be her clit too, the sound she made at that a yelp.

Through her laboured breathing she laughed a little, with half-lidded eyes and a smile on her face looking him in the eye.

"I've wanted you to touch me for so long. It feels so _good_."

Reared her head up, open mouthed kisses making him feel even more warm, close to melting almost. Yet he could not let his hands be idle, explored her folds softly, wetness making it so easy to glide over her hot flesh. Pubes tickling him every now and then, Liv breaking their kisses only to moan when he felt the metal of her pierced clit against his fingertips, softly tugging on it.

"Good?"

Noses almost touching he decided to be his favourite position, Olivier in his arms, practically _glowing_.

Her answer was more moan than words.

"Very."

Scar feeling his inhibitions melt away at that, given chase by the heat of their bodies, the sounds Olivier made, the feel of wanting more. Just _more_ , he did not care of what. More closeness, more wetness, more moans and screams. More _them_.

Once more he tugged on the piercing, the ring through Olivier's clit. Felt its shape, for the first time not only looking, but touching. It was colder than the skin around it, though not as much as the barbells through her nipples. Was probably heated up more by her body given its position. Was more slippery to hold on too, each touch and tug of his making it even more so.

Was not idle with his other hand though, slipping between her folds, feeling for her entrance, the texture of her skin. With one finger only at first, her own hands having divided their attention. One on his thigh, sliding back and forth over his pants in a way most alluring, while her other was on her boob, pulling and pinching.

Her eyes heavy-lidded, head nestled against him, he dipped his finger into her entrance.

"Oh fuck!"

Moaned, her back arching, Scar not ready for the validation he felt at that. Doubled his efforts, had fingers dance around her clit again, while plunging further inside her and feeling around. It was so warm and moist, her muscles clenching around him. Tentatively he added a second finger, careful and slowly, not wanting to hurt her. Recognised though that her moans meant that he was doing anything but that.

Eased the second finger in, was taken with how wet she got, that the fluids ran down his fingers with no sign of stopping. And he was unable to either, moving around, trying out which way gave him the best reaction, Olivier against him a flushed and moaning mess, each movement of his now eliciting a noise. His other hand tugging at the ring through her clit, another expletive finding its way out, before he set to circle her nub with one lone finger.

This seemed to make her even more crazy.

Her eyes fell shut, skin gleaming in the dim light, almost ethereal. The way she bit her lip enticing, prompting him to kiss her neck again, to lick along her jugular. To bite and earn himself a small and clearly delighted scream. Scar finding a steady rhythm with the two fingers inside of her, a come-hither motion he'd seen her do when answering questions a few days before.

Not ready for the muscles to clench around him, for her hand to grip his thigh like a vice while at the same time her other grabbing her breast tightly. Nor was he ready for the sound she made, the scream that escaped her. The way her body spasmed and shivered, his fingers moving still though, the wetness of her orgasm running down his wrist in a steady stream.

Withdrew his hands after a few more soft strokes, eyes fixed on her face.

Never had he seen her more entrancing.

* * *

She surfaced from the pleasure only slowly, strong arms around her not violently pulling her out of it but making it easier for her to get back afloat.

Scar's face not a smile, eyes instead full of appreciation, of love. And desire she saw in them too, the red of his irises deep and dark, pupils dilated. His voice only a tad unsure, otherwise a hoarse whisper speaking of nothing but lust.

"Are you alright?"

His hot breath had goosebumps rise along her neck.

"Better than alright. Amazed."

Kissed him, twisted her neck and revelled in the feel of his lips, soft and warm and wet. Rested her hands against his pecks, felt him deepen their kiss and followed suit. Her waist encircled by his arms she gasped for air, breathing hard, foreheads touching. A pleasant shiver running through her when he spoke then.

"Liv, I... I want to go further."

Her hands cupping his face she looked him in the eyes, searching.

Had she pushed him too much? Maybe made him think that she'd leave if he not hurried? Had she... But no, it was clear that he meant it, wanted it. His gaze ablaze and the hardness she felt against her ass only underlining it all.

Kissed him then, softly, feeling her stomach knot once more, this time with something more than just plain lust. This was how it was ought to be, the love, the patience, the... For a moment rational thought returned to her.

"I'd love you to, but not on the couch."

There was for the utmost time today a look of bewilderment on Scar's face, though it was extremely short-lived. Instead she felt his hand shift from her waist to her ass, without any shyness holding on tight.

Olivier yelped when he lifted her off the couch _and_ stood up in one fluid movement.

"Hey!"

She struggled to get her legs around his waist, her hands grabbing his shoulders for purchase while he chased her irritation away with just one look.

Eyes dark and filled with lust, Olivier felt his gaze burrow under her skin, looking deep into her soul. Suddenly felt not like being faux-mean anymore, like kicking up a fuss. This was serious to Scar, important. To her too, though she was maybe not as nervous about it all as he was. Or maybe she was, just trying to hide it like she always did when feeling that way.

And so, instead of pinching his shoulder blades tightly with blunt nails, Olivier held on, moved closer, forcing him to stop for a moment. Near the kitchen, by catching Scar's lips in a passionate kiss.

He still had his pants on, his belt digging itself into her thighs, the texture coarse against her skin. And it hid him so much too, she did not want that. Breaking the kiss in need of air once more she pointed to the counter, cold against her ass when Scar sat her down.

She did not give him a chance to even open his mouth.

“We gotta make this even love, you’re wearing _way_ too many clothes!”

Hands on his belt Olivier made quick work of it, carelessly throwing it away. Scar stepping a bit closer when she popped the button and pulled down the fly, though he clearly humoured her by helping her with pulling at the fabric with a little wiggle of his hips.

She giggled again, while Scar in one go got rid of pants and underpants, seemingly _only_ hesitant about _not_ touching her for a few moments.

“Happy to see me?”

With one arm around his neck and the other hand on his cock she pulled him closer to her again, giving him a few good pumps. Their kiss hot again, wet and sloppy. Yet, the counter wasn’t the place for what they had in mind either, not for the first time at least, Scar clearly thinking along the same lines. Hands firmly grabbing her ass once more, Olivier winding her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. His erection sandwiched between them, while she did her best to throw him off his walk by biting into his shoulder.

A sound coming from him at that, something not unlike a moan, almost wild. She loved it.

The wall narrowly avoided by him, Scar pushed the door to their room open with his back, the last few steps to the bed taken backwards. The frame hitting the back of his knees marking their controlled tumble down, Olivier finding herself on top, nose to nose with Scar, frizzy hair hanging around them.

Had a finger run down his chest, could only adore the mountain of well-muscled man he was. Did not mind his scars at all, loved them instead, the burn-marks on his side so sensitive to her touch, the x-shaped scar on his forehead so soft. Pressed a kiss to his lips, felt his erection against her ass and yet felt the hesitation.

She could not help the breathlessness that was every word.

"We can wait, there's not rush."

It seemingly befell him too, voice quiet, breathy.

"No, I just need a moment, I..."

Just like that Olivier remembered _her_ first time, noticed something and felt her heart clench for a moment. _Understood_. Just like that she rolled off Scar, fought for a moment with the pillows she half sunk into, carelessly throwing some out. Saw his gaze, the question in them.

And opened her arms for him.

Like a cradle almost, but he seemingly understood what she wanted, sat up and moved over her. She let her arms come up around him, held him, hands running down his back, so broad and hot to the touch. Squeezed his ass once when she got low enough, a small sound escaping him. A cross between a yelp and a moan.

"You're the one setting the pace love."

She watched as he flushed once more, a deep red on his cheeks, the half-grown-out hair on his head nearly falling into his eyes. Ran a hand through it, smiled, thumb brushing over the edge of his scar. Was not ready for the way he kissed her then, passion and desire not gone, but their pace suddenly changed. Was held by him, lips soft against hers, their kiss this time almost chase.

Noted with how much care he touched her, drawing it out, every touch enjoyed by him, her too. A nip to her neck here, a bite to her earlobe there and she was putty in his hands, relaxed like she thought she never had before. Moved with him when he positioned her a bit higher on the bed, every muscle following his direction seemingly on its own.

Moaned when he kissed down to her clavicle, biting once more. It could not mask his left hand hooking into the bend of her knee and Olivier found that she didn’t even need such slyness. Instead moved with him yet again, shuddered when Scar pressed a kiss to the inside of her thigh, followed by the sharpness of a bite.

Arched her back, shivered when his right moved alongside her other thigh, dancing over her ass and hooking beneath it, angling her hips just like that. Her left leg wrapped around his waist after he relinquished his grip, he almost loomed over her, nervousness in every muscle of his. Though he was also an astonishing sight, almost sculpted and through all his nerves radiating a confidence that had her not doubt how much he wanted it.

“Are you ready?”

Scar was breathing heavily again, looking her in the eye.

“Whenever you are.”

Her eyelids fluttering when she felt the tip of his cock at her entrance then, slipping around a little by his hand’s guidance. Felt that he was hesitant still, though also full of anticipation. Felt her own nerves flare for a second, was unsure if this all would make or break them. Was ready to overthink it all when the tip of Scar’s cock slipped in and she felt a surge of pleasure run through her like a bolt of electricity.

“Oh _damn_!”

With her leg hocked behind his back she could keep him from backing off immediately, but also felt one of his hands cupping her cheek, his face so close that she could bite into his nose. So full of worry that it wasn’t even funny anymore.

“Did I hurt you, shall I…”

Her giggle through him off visibly.

“Everything’s alright, you’re just a _big_ man. That’s a good thing.”

Used their closeness, caught his lips in a kiss, arms around his neck. Felt herself throb around his length, got used to it and also thought that she was wholly unable to. Yet the worry in Scar’s face ceased to be once she opened her eyes again, as had most of the tension in his body.

Tentatively, and only after a nod from her, he began to move.

The sensations overtaking her, his own curly and wiry pubes running over her clit, more than once tugging on her piercing just that little bit one needed. The way he felt inside of her, not overwhelming, but still hitting all the right spots. How he moved, gazed at her, eyes almost glazed over. His muscles tightening with every move, the pleasure and the extortion so clear every second.

Scar looked like he was drowning in pleasure right now and it made her heart swell, her stomach tinge and flattered her too.

One of his hands cupping her face again, the other used to keep himself from just laying on her he slowly found a rhythm. Movements turning more and more fluid with every stroke, she found herself working with him. Kissed his thumb that was hovering over her lips, pulled him closer for another deep kiss, nothing chaste about it anymore.

Her other leg hooking behind his back now too, the change of angle making her aware of how loud she’d gotten. Could not keep herself from it, did not want to, yet only felt everything intensify when Scar too changed his pace a little with the change of angle, His strokes now faster, deeper and with more power behind them. Hammering away at her most sensitive spots.

And then he angled his hips once more, only the tiniest bit, moving in for one more kiss. His white curls in this position constantly scrubbing over her clit, white spots starting to explode behind her eyelids, their kiss broken in favour of more pleasured screams.

When her orgasm fully overtook her, she could only claw at Scar’s back.

* * *

The spasming of her heat all around him was all that it took to tumble over the edge.

There was no room for kissing anymore as he just felt that he had to groan, to say her name, to give his pleasure it a voice. Spots of many colours erupting when he clenched his eyes shut, the sight of Olivier’s face locked in such extasy only moments before adding to it all. Scar could also feel that he lost his rhythm, became almost desperate and yet could not stop.

Was taken to much with the tingling, the shivers, the sheer pleasure.

Had enough mind left to not crush Olivier under his weight when he felt like collapsing, rather coming to a screeching and heavily breathing halt laying by her side, half on top of her really, tremors running through his body.

A kiss to his chin had him force open his eyes.

Never had he seen the ocean in real life, only on TV, on pictures. But he was still sure that Liv’s eyes were the closest to it he would ever get, so vast and deep, usually hiding so much beneath their surface. So he was even more taken now, able to see to the bottom of it all, to see the truth of her.

A shaky hand cupping her face once again, his body with great effort convinced to heave itself up to give her a kiss. Their lips closed, though he made sure of it to be sensual, putting everything into it he knew he could never put in words.

His body wanting to just lay down again after many moments, which he did, though their position allowed for them to just _be_ , with their foreheads touching. Her face wearing such a soft expression, a flush on her cheeks and chest, skin shining with sweat, but also looking incredible with the absence of any tension.

And this up close he noted still how her mascara and eyeliner had smudged a little, that here was a red imprint on her earlobe where he bit her, that her clavicle spotted the early stages of a surely impressive hickey. And she clearly noted where his gaze wandered, because just like that there was a hand touching his shoulder, the stinging sensation of a bite only felt when Olivier softly touched the irritated skin.

“Sorry loverboy.”

Bit her lip in a way that had his dick protest the wanted reaction from the rest of his body.

Kissed her once more before answering, just because he could, because her lips seemed so inviting.

“Liv, this was…”

“Good?”

“Amazing!”

Her grin was everything, the way she softly punched his shoulder and laughed into it right after. Pulling her impossibly closer, arms winding around her, he felt lightheaded.

“I can’t describe it, really. It was just…”

A kiss to his nose shut him up, even though he knew that he’d not have been able to find a suitable ending to his sentence anyway.

“For me too.”

A peck on his lips following, deep breaths and a few minutes of silence.

The room warm with the heat of the summer still lingering everywhere, the air smelling of them and his body still tingling. He was ready to go under, to maybe nap with her in his arms, when something occurred to him.

“Bathroom?”

For some reason he had to laugh at her sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Every comment is appreaciated :P


	5. Can you play a video on your phone? - LivScar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one, that took a long ass time to write. Enjoy :P

_Just in case you forgot what a lucky bastard you are! Does she always do that btw? :D_

Akeem wrote him often during the day. Fond of texting, sending pictures or videos. Sometimes funny, sometimes stupid, sometimes heartwarming. Just like Akeem. As of yet though, Scar had not gotten a video of Liv from him. Not a distinct one at last, because he had one of Buccaneer singing where you could hear her swear in the background. The new one was much better though.

Scar watched it after class and on his way to work, during his break, while driving to the apartment to shower and change clothes, while he’d sat on the sofa until he was dry and now on loop on his way to the bar. Smiling inanely at it, Scar was sure. Judging by the looks he’d gotten from others, mostly bewildered as his scarred face paired with a smile was startlingly close to a grimace, he could not keep himself from grinning. People mostly tried not to look at your phone in the packed tram, but he during this day caught more than ten people watching subtly over his shoulder, smiling too.

Liv dancing around, headphones over her ears and singing along to some rock song. Scar did not know which one it was meant to be, but honestly, he didn’t even care. Instead transfixed by his girlfriend dotting blue over a canvas that was almost as big as a tram cart. Clad in the shortest pair of jeans-shorts he’d ever seen, legs toned and strong and not as white as they’d been a week ago. Nothing more than a bandeau-bra around her chest, a deep blue colour, showing off skin dotted with paint of all colors. Hair in a bobbing bun on the top of her head, happiness dripping from every pore.

He knew her to be getting ready for the next big thing, a showing of her art as per her professors wishes. Important to her masters just as the courses given would be, even more so for building up a reputation. She’d gotten a room in the art-building on campus assigned, plenty of the master-course pupils had. Formerly garages for the trucks of a then-nearby campus business, the building later bought and repurposed as an art-building. The garage-doors were big enough for even the biggest canvas’ and sculptures and if you let them stand open you even got a bit of relief from the sun heating up the flat-roofed building.

The door standing open, visible in the video, light flooding the room. He saw people walking by, looking at her dance, all of them grinning. He’d seen it live once or twice before two, it was quite a sight.

There wasn’t any ventilation, the art-building a bit rundown to be honest. The floors dotted with paint-stains, the walls also, though littered with nails to hang works of art up on too. Yet, as he was a student himself now, could without a doubt say that it was where the people were the kindest. A bit weird, but kind.

The temperatures were the only thing he currently could even fathom of thinking about as slightly negative, as it was so hot that especially the elderly were advised to stay out of the sun, drink plenty and don’t walk around without someone by their side. Their slightly overcrowded apartment did not close any of the windows anymore, thankful for any gust of wind. All of them guys walked around in tanks and shorts, if even.

Once or twice had Buccaneer screamed, because he thought his sister’s home-shorts and bra-look to be much too little clothing.

Of course, Liv had burned once already, garnering the most impressive sunburn Scar could remember seeing. Which had not stopped her from sitting on their buildings roof again the next day, painting in what she claimed to be “natural light”, shoving him and his umbrella away.

Watched her dance around again in the video, fully at peace with the knowledge that he could never ever do anything to reign this force of nature she was in, and in all honesty not wanting to at all either.

Instead felt giddiness bloom, happy to get a night out with school and work taking up most of his time. He’d drink one of these sweet drinks without alcohol Solar had introduced him to, cringe at Buccaneers singing and maybe Liv was still wearing these short shorts too.

Scar was out of the tram and in front of the bar in a flash, the line long and he without qualms standing at the end. It was normal on a Friday night, the wait not as long as it looked. He’d be nodded in, get a stamp should he want to step out and that was it. Knowing all the people working here was a big plus too.

He usually minded his own business, but the guys in front of him made it hard to overhear them.

“We should’ve gotten that stamp though.”

One was shorter than the other, though about 5’8 still. His buddy, answering kind of indignantly to the others smart observation, was more than 6’0, but still a tad smaller than Scar was. He tried to concentrate on his phone.

“Phew, like some kids in a club? The guy at the door simply should’ve remembered who we were! What even is it with a _line_ in front of a damn _bar_?!”

Scar was always disgusted a little, when he saw a group of men, or even just two, desperately trying to establish a hierarchy. Tall and indignant dude was clearly pushing for being the one who made the rules and called the shots and his friend went with it. The hint of admiration in his voice was what really got to him.

“Well, you said it’s a real good place for a long time, people probably heard. Should’ve recognized you though! Your Ex did right away.”

Tall-guy apparently did not like the reminder.

“Probably grew too fast, incompetent people hired and shit. And don’t remind me of that bitch!”

It was an open invitation to ask further, Scar barely needing to act like he was looking at his phone with how self-absorbed both of them were.

“She was hot! Those legs… And I bet if you talk to her again she’d be down for _anything_!”

Scar looking the dude up and down, tall and lean, muscly for sure. Hair slicked back and with every pore of his being oozing out that he thought himself to be _it_. Could barely hold back a scoff, tall-guy letting it free though. Dramatically.

“Yeah, probably, though really? The whole thing reminded me of why I broke it up with her. Gotta know that she thinks herself some kind of artist with the crappy paintings she does, even though her father is like, _mega_ -rich! Lived in an overcrowded apartment and was seriously expecting me to do _chores_ and shit.”

He felt poked almost, gut-feeling turning from slightly disbelieving and amused to horrible and angry.

“Also it took ages for her to ever cum, if she even did! I stopped bothering after a while. Bitched about that too. Nah, let her act bitchy some more, I’m not going to run after her like some puppy!”

This was dude three.

Miles and Buccaneer had kept a list of Liv’s partners in their heads, anecdotes sometimes finding their way out, the boys labeled by grade of horrible-ness. Three was not the best and neither the worst. Scar had heard _some_ stories. None of them any good.

Suppressed his anger, knowing that Liv would not want him to say something, to take care of the guy. _If_ , she’d rather do it herself.

“How do you find one like this though?”

Another scoff from tall-guy. Scar flinched a little.

“Train up a bit, be confident. Bitches like her love confident guys. And make sure to make it seem like she’s in charge, girls dig that too.”

It was a favor from Ishvala that it was first the two guys turn to go back into the bar, before Scar was greeted with a handshake and a smile, because he was less than a hair away from going ballistic.

Rarely, if ever, he’d heard something so degrading, demeaning and dumb! These dudes were misogynists of the worst kind, were… when seeing Liv leaning against the bar, he felt his anger recede a little. It would do no good to blow his top as he needed to stay calm. To find out what kind of an asshole that man had been when being send off by Olivier, because Scar knew that she took things her ex’s say and said to heart a bit too much.

Felt blessed again when walking over to her, seeing shorts and a blouse, a differently colored bandeau-top. And his heart sink a little when seeing by the way she stood that she was pissed, angry and _hurt_.

Raised a hand in the direction of Miles and Akeem, sitting close in their usual booth far from the bar. They were talking, looking over to Liv once in a while and Scar already had to wonder if something was amiss. She’d never liked it when they talked about ex-partners much, seemingly feeling ridiculed.

“Hey.”

His hand sliding from her lower back to around her waist, pressing a kiss to her temple. Eyes having seen him before he’d walked a step in her direction. Felt him probably.

“Hey yourself.”

There was a certain sourness in her voice, though not directed at him. Instead felt her lean into him, got a small peck on the lips. Chose his words as carefully as one could when feeling someone stare daggers at your back.

“Are you alright? I overheard some guy in the line outside talking and from what he said I got the idea that…”

Scar was to never finish this sentence, Liv’s face turning darker and telling him instantly that his choice of words wasn’t right. Or probably his choice of topic. Knew though, that just skirting the issue would do nothing good either. Oh well.

“Oh great, so you met my Ex too?! Also wanna tell me what a dumb bitch I’ve been now?”

He took a deep breath, wanting to speak, this time expecting that she wouldn’t let him, instead listening patiently to her rant.

“Miles let me have it the second he saw him, of course bringing up all the damn anecdotes. And the butt of the joke, who’s that? Me! Of course, I’ve been naïve, young, whatever you want to call it! I just liked the dude and thought that he would effing work on himself! A good thing my brother is not here, Buck would let me have it even worse, I tell you! Though I guess you want that job now?!”

Scar gave himself a second, banishing the tenseness from his muscles, answering as calmly as he could.

“Nah, that’s a job I don’t want. You’ve been together with that guy and it didn’t work out, so what? There’s only two ways relationships’ go anyways: break-up or together-forever. He’s an asshole now, doesn’t have to mean he always was.”

She’d clearly not expected this response, eyes wide. He spoke on undeterred; Liv wouldn’t do much more than kill him if it came to the worst anyways.

“As long as he didn’t hurt you, I couldn’t care less. Except for if you want me to care.”

Her weight pushing into his side was a bit unexpected, putting him off-balance. Had him hold her tighter, great position to be in for the kiss that followed.

Closed his eyes, tuned the music out, not hesitating when he felt her tongue flush against his lips. Making out in the middle of the bar wasn’t like him at all he’d have though, but Scar for a while now time and time again got to experience that what was _normal_ , _usual_ , could not hold up in the face of Olivier Mira Armstrong.

“Hot damn!”

It was a relief to hear her laugh.

“That dude was a cunt, I’m telling you!”

“From what I overheard he hit on you?”

A scoff from her, both settling back into leaning against the bar. Scar still felt the daggers being stared at his back, grinning to himself. Ishvala taught him to appreciate their blessings and Scar liked to think that he was _nailing_ that part.

“It was _so_ gross. Why do some guys think these insult-compliments work?! Telling me that the few kilograms I put on are looking good is really not what I think one would want to hear? How can anybody be flattered by something like that, the intent so clear?”

“I don’t get it either. But he’s right with one thing: you look damn hot. Ishvala truly did not take any chances with you.”

Scar felt her hand slither, glutes gripped like a vice in what he knew to be true admiration and a little bit of showing-it-to-the-ex. Her voice though, was now all amusement.

“You’re the only person I know that can talk about their god while flirting with someone and not coming across as crazy.”

He smirked.

“Everybody needs a hidden talent.”

Hips bumping, they were quiet for a few minutes, a new wave of customers leading to some pushing in the crowd. Scar deciding that while he’d come to like Christmas Bar, its current status as _the_ place in town was a bit grating.

He noticed though, out of the corner of his eye, that a certain someone was using the tide to get closer to them. With more than a little bit of satisfaction noticing the lack of a smile and an expression pending between angry and unbelieving.

Scar decided to not be bothered by that, focusing on Liv. He’d not have somebody ruin her night, especially not for some self-serving jokes and an Ex that clearly never understood just what a wonderful woman she is and was.

“What do you want to do tonight? Should we try to push through the crowd and sit with my brother and Miles?”

He caught her short-lived frown and grinned to himself.

“No thank you. Akeem was puzzled as to what was going on at first, but Miles fucked up. Without realizing maybe, thinking it all to be in good humor, but still. His whole: _your ex was an idiot, how could you?!_ really pissed me off. Your brother pulled him away actually. Family smarts?”

Miles was in a heap of trouble, probably unknowingly having conjured her wrath. It would pass of course, the two would make up and be better friends than ever before after, but still.

“Akeem is a sensitive soul and for some reason really not okay with people making comments on ex-partners, so there is that.”

He felt their follower coming closer, though leaned in when a tilt of her head invited him for a short kiss. Her voice was containing the smile her lips were still hiding.

“Nice to meet you _some reason_.”

A smile from him, almost a bout of laughter, but he still saw the slight pain, the anger lurking behind her eyes. And with a bout of bravery leaned down, whispering into her ear as best as one could with thumping music all around.

“Is there anything I can do to make you feel better today?”

Olivier was smart, honest in a blunt way and as such he was not surprised when she blurted the following words.

“Honestly? Forget this asshole even exists! I mean, I’m really trying to not be angry, to not let it get to me, but…”

With his second bout of bravery today he talked over her. Words the kind he never had dared to say before, never _thought_ to say it at all.

“I could fuck you so hard that you’d forget that you ever even _met_ that asshole.”

Nipped on her earlobe, only then daring to look at her face. There was surprise, with a side-dish of bitten lip. Thanking Ishvala silently for a not-instant death he waited for her answer, feeling his face go red. Instead he felt a firm grip around his wrist and a pull. Not towards the door, but behind the bar.

Without question the girls let Liv and him pass.

He’d been in the back of the bar before, or rather the huge and somewhat crooked house that was behind it. Small hallways, well-worn wooden floor and one too many painting of Liv navigated through here had given him some knowledge. Olivier moving with a sureness to her step that had him marvel though.

Underneath a staircase he found himself pushed against a brick wall, his girlfriend about half an inch away from his face and Scar not sure how she managed _that_ without pulling him down by the scruff of his neck.

“You’re fucking bold today, huh?”

She didn’t sound like she was seething with rage, but rather wanton. Hands pulling on his collar now, a kiss pressed to his lips just as firm as her hold. He reciprocated, delighted that his bold advance was paying off, seemingly what she wanted right now.

Coming up for air he had to ask logistics, not caring that his lack of experience in these situations outside of their home shone brightly. There’d been only one episode at the bar yet, which had featured a blow job from her in the alley behind it, a passerby understanding from his expression what had been going on and giving him a thumbs up. He’d just turned red again when telling her, Olivier almost rolling on the pavement with laughter though.

Her hands finding their way underneath his tank he expressed his concerns.

“Don’t you think it’s a little public here?”

Knew that he was one to talk with one hand on her waist, pulling her flush against him, while his other was already busy with squeezing her ass. By Ishvala, she’d been making him crazy all day and having her in the flesh was just too good to be true.

Instead of a spoken answer she untangled herself from him, looking at the bricks opposite of them. And just like that, before he understood what she tapped on there, a small door opened. He’d not noticed it, looking like bricks too when she pulled him through it, though when pushing to close it he noticed it to be much lighter than it rightfully should be. Before he could do more than be amazed at the enigma his girlfriend was, she flipped the light switch and had his mouth hang open.

A table made of dark wood, richly decorated, a dozen or so ornate, matching chairs around it. The carpet plush and the walls encased in wood, paintings and tapestries hung up.

“What in the…”

With a smirk Liv sat herself down on the table.

“The whole bar was a speakeasy the Madam told me, back in the days of prohibition. Remodeled the room when I was around eighteen, I think. Helped with moving the furniture in. She’s using it for meetings and special guests now.”

A whole bunch of questions blossoming in his head at that, though they were all erased with one gesture of her hand. A lone finger, showing him the come-hither motion he’d so fallen for.

Stood between her legs, arms winding around her of their own accord.

The shorts had been driving him crazy all day long, her legs always having been a point of fascination. But now, up close, with proper lighting and some wiggle-room he could fully appreciate the blouse she wore. A see-through white, little flowers embroiled at the shoulders, cut like a tank top with buttons down the middle. It showed skin, lots more than Liv would usually show without the heat forcing her. The bandeau alluring underneath it, Scar almost sure that he could see the piercings outlines through it and the sheer cloth of her blouse.

“See something you like?”

Had not noticed that he was staring, though wasn’t ashamed anymore. Instead raised an eyebrow, having felt where her hands had wandered. The one on his chest moved to her own, undoing buttons, but the one fumbling with the fly of his jeans she left where it was, nestling.

“Plenty.”

And as such captured her lips with his own again, hand wandering from her ass and waist to pop buttons, those of her blouse and shorts, but his pants also. With by now practiced footwork disposed of his pants, while Liv slipped out of her blouse and put it to the side. Helped her with shimming out of her shorts right after, before flicking them away too and then pulling his tank top over his head.

Watched how Olivier in response bit her lip, leaning back a bit and admiring him. Had learned to cherish that, this feeling of being wanted coursing through him. Being wanted by the most beautiful being on the planet.

Took in her freckles, coaxed out after her sunburn revealed a slight tan. The curves of her body, the dip of her waist in comparison to her hips. Her legs, strong and lean and even more of a torture when not in tight gym-pants. Got lost in her eyes for a moment, though she managed with a movement of her hands to catch his gaze. Long and loose hair first carefully finger-combed and pushed behind her shoulders, calloused fingers then sliding over her chest, to the only piece of clothing left on her body.

He took the time to mentally note that she hadn’t been wearing any panties. Again.

“Want to do the honors?”

Felt his mouth go dry when fingers flicked at pierced nipples clearly apparent through the thin cloth of her bandeau, trying hard to suppress his moan.

“You can be loud in here, you know? It’s pretty soundproof. Though you tend to hear what’s going on in the hallway.”

With a shudder moaned then, because damn Olivier was hot like that, sitting there. Perfect and beckoning him to revel in said perfection. Stepped closer, fingers ghosting over the skin of her legs, her stomach, her collarbone. Saw skin flush and only when she closed her eyes a little started to work underneath the bandeau. It was pretty tight, probably had to be, though he managed just fine. Skittered his fingers over her skin, evading her nipples, the piercings that amplified her sensitivity.

“Tease!”

Her breathlessness just spurred him on.

Hooking his fingers, he pulled, carefully and torturously slow. Heard her breath hitch, watched rather how her face scrunched up from the pleasure the friction provided, than at her boobs springing free. Returned to them though, when her sly grin informed him of Olivier knowing perfectly well what he was doing.

Was still taken with how supple they were, almost too big for his hands. Flicked her nipples, seeing the barbells through them glimmer in the light and caught by it again. Leaning forward, Olivier bracing her hands on the table behind her, while he took the left in his mouth.

Moved together with her when her back arched, her sigh sending a bolt of want through him. Teeth closing and softly pulling had her moan, while his right decided to no longer be idle, flicking and pulling on the nipple of the unoccupied breast. Switched sides not long after, her sighs slowly growing into soft mewls, while her nipples grew puffy under his attention.

When he decided to change up his course, biting lightly, that was when her hands buried themselves in his hair, a moan falling from her lips. Scar not caring much for the way he was bend, nor that Liv was basically hanging from his hair at the moment. Instead bit once more, which had her arch and push up and him draw back to admire his work.

Liv on her elbows, breathing pretty hard, her breasts slightly red, nipples puffy and swollen. Piercings almost shining from his salvia.

“You’re getting too good at that!”

Her grin making it clear that this was not something she thought of as particularly bad.

“Good! Then I want to see if I got better at _this_ too!”

Let his hands wander down her back, only for a few moments of sloppy kisses getting tangled in her hair, before landing on her bum. Scar pulling her to the edge of the table, hands on the inside of her thighs and softly spreading them further. Olivier leaned back, though he was surprised when he heard her question.

“Scar, what did you overhear outside?”

Got on his knees in front of the table, in front of her, hooking her legs over his shoulder. Running his hands over her stomach, her tights, breath ghosting over her wetness right in front of him.

Knew why she asked, probably knew what her ex had said to her. Worried, in her very own way. A feeling overtaking him, one he couldn’t place completely, one that had him want to show her all he’d learned. That this guy simply was a fool.

“Oh, the usual bullshit guys like _that_ talk…”

Softly at first, he let his fingers move along the natural curves of her nether lips, so wet that they were already glistening. Parted them easily, as always taken with the pinkish color, the smell of her. It was intoxicating. Without much ado he pressed his tongue to her.

“… that you seriously threatened him with doing chores…”

The small breaks to speak came naturally to him, his rhythm steady only when it was not. The unexpected was what took you, Olivier had taught him that in her very own way. Moved his hands over her flesh still, softly pulling on the piercing through her clit. Already swelling bit by bit, the ring through it glistening from her arousal.

“… belittled your profession of course, your skill. Idiot!”

Used his own fingers, the tips of his tongue, as a brush. Drew circles around her outer lips, moving inwards more and more, towards her core. Heard her breath hitch around her, felt one of her feet against his back and her toes curling. She started getting louder now and he wanted more of it.

“That you, or rather he, should have the opportunity to life off of your father’s money was kind of a big point for him…”

Went to town now, knew that he’d teased her long enough, that the tension overcoming her know was not from being uncomfortable, but because the pleasure was starting to mound. Was still beneath him, breathing hard, the only parts of her moving her toes at his back, her fingers clawing at the polished wood. Slowly let his fingers slip into her, the ride smooth and the right place found quickly.

“… and he of course claimed that it’s super hard to make you cum…”

Enclosed his lips around her clit then, flicking the piercing with his tongue and sucking the engorged nub into his mouth, while mirroring the come-hither motion she’d made earlier, with his fingers inside of her. It took only a few seconds before she exploded into sound, arching and shivering, coming apart fully.

He knew he was grinning, her wetness running down his chin.

“… which isn’t true.”

Topped it off with a kiss to her clit, saw the shock running through her from still being oversensitive. Counted to ten in his head, listened to her labored breaths, let his hands slide over soft skin, before going at it again. Sucking on her clit, working his fingers against her most sensitive spot, not relenting even when she showed small signs of discomfort in the first few seconds of it.

He’d watched her, listened to her and he’d learned! Felt her convulse around him, heard her moan, falling apart once more.

Backed off now of course, would not want to bring her pain. Instead watched the bliss on her face, the eyes tightly screwed shut and the arched back. Saw the shocks run through her body, running his hands along it and taking the chance to slither beneath her back, to help her sit up through her shudders. It took a while, but when she looked at him again, saw him, a grin split her face.

Lush lips kissing him, hands pulling him flush against her. The wetness against his thigh considerable, though also bringing to the forefront his own pressing need.

Olivier seemingly having read his mind, pushing against him, slipping off the table. Without a word, but with flushed cheeks, hooking her hands in the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down. Scar saw what she wanted to do, was getting into position to give him head, stopping her with a hand to her shoulder.

The question flashing in her eyes, doubts not ten minutes old resurfacing again for a second. He put them to rest easily.

“Too close for that. I can’t hold out much longer and I’ve been thinking all day about you, so _please_ …”

It always made his cock jump when she bit her lip like that, eyes appreciative when wandering over him once more, calloused fingers giving him one more pump before she turned. Rested her elbows on the table, shook out her hair and raised her ass high, tilting it just right.

The glistening wetness that was her pussy pointed at him in a most inviting way. All worry gone from her form.

“Fuck me!”

It was a command he noted; one he was more than just ready to obey.

Let his hand run over the curve of her ass, pinched once, eliciting a small laugh from her. Slapped it once, not too hard, earning himself a moan and Liv turning around with a grin.

“Bossing me around, huh?”

Scar let his hand make contact with her ass a little harder, reveling in her moan, the redness spreading. Running a soothing hand over it right after, before aligning himself with her entrance.

Hesitated for a moment, the hand not holding himself running along her backside once more, higher, caressing her lower back. Liv understood, turned, nodding with a smile and a half-lidded gaze. Without further ado he slipped in.

Overwhelmed by the heat momentarily, how tight she was in these first few moments, how wet. Not thrusting, even though his hips told him to. Tried to think that this was for her sake rather than his, though Scar was well past such delusions. If he moved too soon it would all be over. And he wanted to make her scream at least once more.

And just as he started to move, slowly, as not to lose it, Scar heard a voice he’d already heard before today.

“Liv? Olivier? I saw you go behind the bar, now come on out! What I said, I…”

He wondered how much one could truly hear outside when Liv started to moan.

As quietly as possible, but he still heard, felt the rumble in her chest spread through her body. Picked up the pace a little, loosened one hands vice-like grip around her and had it wander. Over time Scar having learned what she liked, how she liked it and that there were things to do that tumbled her over the edge, especially in these circumstances.

“Olivier, please come out! I just want to talk, I made a mistake, you…”

“Excuse me Sir, but what are you doing in the backrooms of _my_ bar?!”

Pinching her clit had Liv moan once more. Saw that she was pushing her arms in front of her mouth, bracing herself almost, while he with half an ear listened to the Madame getting that idiot out of the bar and hopefully somewhere never to be seen again. Focused instead on his girlfriend, the amazing beauty moaning in front of him, deciding to pinch her again.

Feeling his member being gripped like a vice, barely able to thrust with how she convulsed, howled into her arms, shivered. Moved his second hand to her hip again, holding on bruisingly tight, when her legs started to shake and with that forgot to support her weight.

When on her own two feet again, still breathing hard, he leaned over her. Goosebumps rising when their skin pressed together. With a voice more haughty than he knew it to be asked a question he didn’t really want an answer to.

“Did you get that orgasm because of possibly getting caught, or because he was crawling at your feet?”

Another moan escaping her upon his whisper, much less suppressed then the ones before.

Gaze turning towards him, heavy and heady, muscles squeezing him with intent and a sly smile playing around her lips. All he could do was keep his hips from bucking when she moaned a few words to him.

“You proved your point love, how about I prove mine now?”

And with that she started to move her hips, pace almost lazy, angle shifting so often he was seeing stars. Held on for dear life, tried to move in rhythm with her and failed for a few moments. Until he got it that was, or she showed mercy, their hips building a crescendo, flesh slapping in hard thrusts and her sly smile exchanged for sounds of escalating pleasure, while Scar was grunting. Moaning and sighing and feeling so close to the edge.

Moved his hand once more, not wanting to be outdone, to continue this match, this game they played. Wanted to appreciate her, to have her unravel. Not ready to admit that the sight of her shaking, screaming in pleasure, was what he needed to tumble at all.

Watched as she turned her head, eyes closing, hips bucking. Rhythm lost in their orgasm, his only a few seconds behind hers. Riding it out together, sweat glistening, Scar pushing himself as deep as he could when he came, Olivier pushing back, saying his name over and over and over.

The only thing that registered besides the pleasure that it was his real one.

Scar had no clear recollection of how he managed to pull out one of the chairs while staggering, sitting down on it and pulling a weak-legged Olivier to rest against and part on top of him. Only breathed with her, the aftershocks holding for a while. Basked in the other, in how well they went together, how perfect it all felt.

Until a knock on the door sounded at last.

“Finally done? I have a meeting in there in half an hour, I’ll leave a bucket and a cleaning rag in front of the door.”

While Scar settled on being mortified, Liv only snickered in his arms.

* * *

_Let it go – Let it go – Not holding back any…_

It was not only the ringtone that tipped him off about it being Olivier, but also the impeccable timing during his break. Scar opening the messaging app Miles had helped him with, waiting for what Liv sent him to download. Always took a while in the backroom of the Seven Sands Café and he already wondered how big this picture was to take _that_ long.

Until he saw the play button that was.

He’d waited for a video from her, ever since she’d seen the one Akeem made of her in secret, where she was dancing around while painting. Had declared it treason that he’d kept it to himself for the whole day, only showing her on their way home. Revenge was the due course in her opinion.

_“From your girlfriend? A cute one, like last week?”_

Naeem was sitting opposite of him, enjoying a strong coffee and the newspaper. Looked over the rim of it now, smile hidden behind it. They’d all watched it over his shoulder, mirroring his brothers’ words.

_Lucky Bastard!_

_“Not sure yet, anything is possible with her.”_

_“By Ishvala, that’s true.”_

Face behind the newspaper again, Scar dared to press play. Turned the volume down, though saw her in her assigned room on campus. Saying something, grinning like the devil and slowly, ever so slowly, pulling on the bandeau-top she wore. It took all of his willpower to not make a noise when one boob slipped free, the freshly changed piercing through her nipple exciting him more than he knew possible.

Watching the little ring sway with her chuckles he didn’t notice Naeem leaning over.

_“A cute one boy?”_

He in an unusual display of tech-savyness found the home-button immediately. Bright red he looked at his boss.

Naeem grinned knowingly.

 _“Oh! A_ cute _one!”_

**Author's Note:**

> I cherish all comments, weather they be long or short, even only one word makes me squeal with happiness after all. And if you’re seeing this fic ten years after I published it, don’t worry: Old or new, I’ll still love what you left me to read <3 I answer to all comment btw, though it sometimes takes me a day or two. Should you not want me to answer, just write _whisper_ in front of it.  
>  I thank you for reading this fic of mine through to the end. As I said, I appreciate all comments and kudos and should you want to get into direct contact with me [this is my tumblr](http://illidria.tumblr.com/). There you can get into discussions with me, or even send in wish-fics.  
> Happy reading and thank you <3


End file.
